Werewolves and Halfvampires
by PotterwatchMachine
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are older now. They are ready be together as a couple, but are they ready for the surprise that awaits them? What happens when werewolves and half-vampires mate?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story! If you've read my other story, Surprised found with love, than be prepared for something different! And if you haven't read it, you should check it out! Please tell me what you think! It's only the first chapter, it's a little taste. Read and review please! **

**Mikay Cullen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer!**

"Jake, I'm fine." I assured him as I examined the tiny cut I had on my finger. Only about a half a drop of blood was coming out. The pocket knife wasn't strong enough to do any big damage.

"You're sure?" He asked. He was so cute when his eyebrows were scrunched together like that in worry.

"Yes, I'm sure." I wiped the blood on my jeans (Alice wouldn't like that) and continued on our hike. W e had decided to go camping in the woods. My family were all busy, and Jake and I wanted some alone time. I could remember the significant look my dad had given Jake. "If anything at all happens Jacob Black, your dead." He whispered, but I heard. I could imagine what he was thinking about. I mean we had been together for a year now. I no longer looked at him like an older brother. He had imprinted on me after all, we were destined to be together. We held hands as we walked quickly through the trees I had known all my life.

"Do you want to hunt on the way?" He asked me. I squeezed his hand and sent him a _yes _from my thoughts. I closed my eyes and caught a scent of a mountain lion. Perfect, something other than deer. We sprinted forward gracefully, our feet hitting the ground in graceful synchronization. I held down the animal quickly and sunk my teeth into it's soft fur. I stood up when there was nothing left, not a drop of blood spilled. Jacob held his arms out to me, and I melted into them. It was impossible not to feel safe next to his big warm body. He leaned his head down. We stared into eachother's eyes, and then, very hesitantly, he kissed me. Our lips moved together in strange ways I had never felt before. This was our first kiss. I was too afraid to try before, I just didn't know if he felt the same way about me yet. But his lips shaped around mine I felt complete, whole. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Jake..." I though my arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace.

"Ness, your almost 18" Jake said I gasped as he bent down on one knee and held out a dark blue box. He opened it to show a simple gold band with intricate leaves carved into it, and on top a small diamond. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" He asked. His brown eyes looked into mine with pure love. Marriage? I always thought that would be after I stopped growing. Physically, I was almost 18. My mother had got married young, why shouldn't we?

"Yes. I will marry you Jacob Black." We set up camp quickly.

"What about dad?" I asked.

"I already asked him."He said smiling.

"What did he say?"

"Well, first he was furious, but then he said 'I've knew this was coming, you have my permission' it was great!" I smiled and stood on my tip toes to kiss him again. The sun was almost down. Jacob had brought a bag of jumbo size marsh mellows. He was toasting six at once over the fire.

"Can you ever stop eating Jake?" I asked jokingly.

"No," he replied, "want one?"

"No thanks." I wrinkled my nose in disagreement.

"Half-vampires" he rolled his eyes "Aw, come on Ness, try it." He held out the stick to me. I took a marsh mellow, sniffed it, and bit of an edge. It was kinda good, sweet, soft. But I preferred blood. I chucked it at Jacob's head and laughed as it hit his face with a SPLAT.

"Your going to pay for that!" He yelled while pulling out marsh mellows and throwing them at me. He chased me around the tent a few times. I was running and looking to opposite direction when I bumped into him. He wrapped his arms around me and cried, "got you!" Then kissed me on the cheek. I was caught off guard by an emotion that seemed to choke me. I _needed_ him. I pulled him closer and kissed him with a new kind of ferocity. He responded with just as much enthusiasm. It was like he was an animal, and his body was on fire, calling to mine. Before I knew it we fell into the tent and continued to kiss until our needs were more apparent. We followed our desire, and sank underneath the covering of our sleeping bags.

**I hope you like this story so far! I have some big ideas for it! R&R! PLEASE?!**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange

**I'm excited about this story so I decided to write more. It will get more interesting as it goes along. Please R&R! Thanks,**

**Mikay Cullen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, If I did, I would be the happiest person on the planet.**

The next morning I woke up with Jake's arms wrapped around me. His hot breath rushed from his open mouth onto the back of my neck as he snored loudly. For some reason, all my senses seemed to be in hyper mode right now. I felt like everything around me was super vivid. I could hear a water fall that I knew was twenty miles away. I dismissed it and took his hand in mine and entwined our fingers together. I knew he was awake when his snore cut off abruptly. I twisted my head around to smile at him. He gave me one of his big warms smiles than his eyes became wide as he yelled, "DAMN IT!" I jumped a little.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me in horror and groaned.

"I cannot believe I did that Ness! I'm so sorry…"

"Did what?"

"Took advantage of you like that! Oh, they're going to kill me!" He plopped backwards onto his pillow and clutched his forehead. All I could do was marvel at his beautiful bare chest. Then it just hit me. I just had sex with my Jacob, and we were getting married. I was happy, but...I couldn't help feeling like something was going to happen, something bad. We still had three days out here...

I was suddenly grabbed with a rush of passion and started kissing Jacob roughly, pulling his body towards mine with a power I didn't recognize. At first he looked at me in surprise and said, "wait Ness-" But I cut him off and that was the last time we spoke for a few more hours.

I was in total bliss for the next day and a half, feeling the soft brush of Jacobs lips, running my hands over his muscular tan arms. He seemed to respond with just as much enthusiasm, but he felt guilty the whole time, I could tell. But he couldn't deny me of something I wanted, which was him. The next evening he pulled me away. Suddenly I felt like a malat had hit my stomach from the inside, I ran to some nearby trees and my stomach lurched. I was puking up blood. It made sense, that was all I ate. But I had never been sick in my life... Jacob was behind me in an instant, holding my hair back. When I was done I calapsed against a tree, feeling weak.

"Nessie! Are you okay!? What's happening!" He started to panic.

"It's fine Jake. I just feel a little sick, that's all."

"We need to head back, I told your dad that we would go home tonight, and you're sick..." My eyes widened at the prospect of my father seeing what we had done...But it's not like it would be anything more than that. I couldn't get pregnant right? I was a half-vampire who would stop aging soon, we didn't think of using protection...

"Okay." I sighed, "but I want to grab something to eat first, I feel...famished." I knew I needed something filling. I caught the scent of a huge elk, I suddenly wanted elk and not anything else. I moved quickly in the moonlight. Jacob had gone ahead of me, I told him to go home. He agreed, but rather reluctantly, he was still concerned about me. But I felt absolutely fine now.

My mouth watered as a stared at the big animal. It's antlers must have been 4 feet long, both directions. I pounced and held it down. My teeth sunk down though it's fur. I started to drink the blood, but as I felt the hot soft flesh against my mouth, I began to long to chew it, to feel the taste of meat. The next thing I knew I closed my mouth around the flesh and started devouring the meat, blood...everything. I never knew something could taste so good! It was so tender.

I kept feeding like a mad woman, blood must have been covering my face, hands, and shirt, but I didn't care. I was hungry. I was tearing the skin away from the stomach when I heard a familiar voice.

"Renesmee?" I stopped mid bite and turned to defend my meal. It was my mother.

"What are you doing?" She asked, concern all over her face. I couldn't answer. I looked down at my bloody hands, what _was_ I doing? I didn't like human food! Let alone bloody, raw meat!

"I don't know." I said, not looking at her.

"What happened? Where's Jacob?"

"He... I told him to head home."

"Oh." She walked over to me and sat down, wathing me carefully. I pushed the deer away and wiped my face and hands with my shirt the best I could.

"Mom, I don't know what's happening to me..."My eyes started to pool with tears. What was happening to me? I felt so...different right now. "I puked today, I've never been sick before..." My mom stared with wide eyes and stroked my hair. She pulled me against her hard chest, where I continued to weep.

"Ness, did you and Jacob..._do_ anything?" I looked up at her in shock. Did she mean what I thought she meant?

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, did you get carried away?" I was quiet for a long time and then said, "Yes." She let out a long breath, like she was trying to control anger.

"I'm not sure honey, but...do you think you're pregnant?" I thought about it. I did throw up, and I felt weird. I just ate deer meat.

"Maybe, mom...just please don't hate Jacob. It was my fault."

"Oh, I could tell you whose fault it is..." she muttered darkly, "let's get you to Carlisle and see what we can do."

"But how is it possible mom?"

"How was it possible that you were born? Everything about our world remains unexplained."

She helped me up. I couldn't believe how calm she was about this, It was like she had been waiting for something to happen. But I couldn't help but feel scared for Jacob when he came around. We ran together, back towards the main house. What the hell was I suppose to do?

**There's a small chapter two! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3 Complete and utter deja vu

**Here you go, Chapter 3! I decided to do it in Jacob's point of view. Review, please? Don't you want to make me super happy? Don't you want me to update faster? Hahaha...**

**Mikay Cullen  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, jeeze, for the last time stop asking...  
**

**Chapter 3- Complete and utter deja vu**

**JPO**

I _was_ heading home...until I smelled Nessie and Bella moving toward the Cullen's house. What was wrong with her? I needed to see her, to make _sure_ she was all right. I transformed into a wolf in one leap and ran to the house. No one was downstairs, I could hear whispers coming from Carlisle's study. Nessie!

I transformed back into a human and took the stairs five at a time. I yelled, "NESSIE!" As I ran into the study.

The deja vu stopped me in my tracks as I stared at the scene before me. Nessie was on a hospital bead in the middle of the room, hooked up to an IV. Carlisle was applying gel to her stomach and using one of those weird probing things that doctors used on pregnant woman. Everyone was grouped around, looking at a small computer-like screen.

"Nessie! What happened! Is she okay?" Her shirt was covered in blood. I quickly went to her and took her hand in mine. She stared at the screen like she was searching for something. I looked at the screen and two shadows appeared, they looked like little tiny deformed babies, about an inch long. Wait, _two_ shadows?

"My god." Carlisle whispered. Everyone turned to stare at me. Renesmee squeezed my hand.

"You dare to do that to my baby!" Bella screamed, her eyes looked like she was going to cry. "You dare! When we trusted you with her!"

She launched herself at me, but I didn't fight back, I stood there limp. I deserved it. She tackled me to the ground and smacked me across each cheek. It stung. Why didn't she kill me? That was nothing, the red marks would be gone in a few seconds. She withdrew herself from me and whispered, "How could you?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen! We just got...a little carried away. And like you and Edward are one's to talk! You got pregnant around Nessie's age!" Edward glared at me, his face _was _fury.

"No!"Renesmee cried starting to cry. "Don't hurt my Jacob!" Everyone went to her and started patting her wherever the could reach, trying to calm her down. I started to go to her, but everyone growled in unison. Carlisle was oblivious to all of this. He stared at the screen in deep thought.

"It's twins, and I can see them." he said, Bella gasped, "I can only see there outlines, but, I can see them." Nessie put a hand on her stomach. That's when I finally took a good look at her. Her stomach wasn't flat, it was a tiny bump. But...it was too fast. We only did it two days ago! The only picture in my mind now was Bella, human, hovering over her huge stomach, bruises everywhere. The baby sucking the life out of her...

"We have to do something!" I yelled, "What if it's like Bella's pregnancy!"

"That's what we're all thinking about Jacob." Edward whispered. I could see the pain of old memories flash across his face as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm keeping them." Renesmee said, "They are part of me, and part of Jacob. I was the baby inside mom that everyone wanted out. I sort of remember feeling..._guilty_ about hurting her. Not these babies. They _will_ be accepted."

She looked at us all with a kind of fierceness that I didn't know was in her. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman. And as I thought that, my eyes locked with Edward's and he nodded as if to say 'We will do this' Bella held Nessie's hand and whispered, "You were never a burden honey, and if you want to keep them... then that's what will happen, besides, your bodies probably stronger than mine was. It will be fine." Bella started to get choked up and looked away.

"I don't think this will be like Bella's pregnancy." Carlisle said, "I think it might just be...fairly normal. They're growing at an alarming rate, but I can see them with the ultrasound with means that the wall is not as thick as Bella's was."

I still couldn't relax at this news, even though everyone else seemed to breath a little easier after Carlisle's words. Did that mean that maybe my human genes, and Renesmee's half-human genes were making this easier on her? But they were growing so fast...

Here I am again, Jacob the weird pregnancy guy. But this time, I was the father.

**What do you think? More will be revealed later... Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Work It Out

**Okay, yes I know it has been months! But I had a HUGE writers block on this story, and seriously considered starting it all over and taking it a little more slow. But I have decided that it will get into a sensible groove soon. I just finished making gingerbread to build a gingerbread house... So I am SORRY! And please please please review because it motivates me, and it means so much to me!!!!!!!! Thank you Lovely readers!**

**Mikay Cullen  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. But if I did...well it would be fun. Too fun....maybe I shouldn't own it, even in my dreams....**

**Chapter Four- Work It Out  
**

JPOV

Edward sat on one of the expensive leather couches that were pushed out of the way and pinched the bridge between his nose. Nessie was glaring at him, as if he was going to personally rip the babies out. I let Nessie's hand slip from mine and whispered softly, "I'll be right back." She looked from me to Edward and nodded.

_Can I have a word with you? _I thought, walking past Edward and giving him a small glance. He wasn't going to go pouting off in one of his pessimistic moods, not if I could help it. He grunted behind me in humor, I lead him outside; next to the small crick.

I turned on him, "You are not going to be the same way you were for Bella!" I said fiercely, "You are going to support Nessie, and honor any decision she makes!"

"You are not one to talk her Jacob." He spat, "You are responsible for this!" We glared at each other.

"I know." I sighed in defeat, "It should never have happened, I agree. But what's done is done; we can't _all _be saints you know."

"Bella and myself were married, yes. But Nessie is not ready for this, she's just…just too young. She's my little girl…" He choked over his words and got that strange look that vampires get when there upset. Like they're trying to cry, but can't.

"Edward, she isn't a child any more. We were going to get married anyway. She's actually a little older, well her body is anyway, and just as mature as Bella was when she was pregnant. Let's just try to pull ourselves together, for Nessie." I couldn't believe how calm I was being about it all. I couldn't digest the fact that _I _was going to be a father! I already accepted the fact that being with Nessie meant no children. I couldn't lie to myself, I had wanted a kid at times. I was certainly at an age that many people had kids at, I was 24. So I had finally reached my body's age.

Edward's anger seemed to evaporate slightly. He clapped me on the shoulder and said, "It will be fine Jacob. I never thought that I would be a father, and well, look what happened! Perhaps this is a blessing; though don't think that I am not angry about you sleeping with my daughter." He sighed deeply and sat on a nearby rock. "We never do get a break from the unusual, do we?" I shook my head in agreement. I should get back to Nessie now…

"You go." He said, "I'll stay here for a little while." I left him staring at the small currents of water and went back inside the house to find everyone back in the living room with Nessie. Bella was stroking Nessie's hair as she leaned against her chest. Barbie doll's eyes particularly followed me with despise as I sat on the other side of my love. Alice. I felt like a walking museum, I could imagine the sign, _Jacob Black, former werewolf who impregnated the half-vampire Renesmee! Come and see!_ Alice, who was standing behind the couch looking over the scene, clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Well, it looks as if we'll have another baby, excuse me _babies _around to look after! There's so much to _do!"_ Everyone glared at her; she was _way_ too perky for the moment.

"Alice?" Bella said.

"Yes Bella?"

"Please shut up." Nessie smiled a little at the comment.

"Okay you guys," Renesmee said squeezing my hand, "will you please stop acting like I'm dieing? I feel absolutely fine! I'm pregnant, and that's that!"

"She's right everyone." Bella said, "This won't be like last time, I can tell. It-it will be fine." I could still sense Bella's fear though. And I had the same fear, what if it _would _be like last time?

"So, Nessie," Said Emmett playfully, "what's with all the blood on your shirt? Becoming a slob niece?"

"Yeah." I added to try and break the ice, "I smell...meat."

"Well…about that…" Nessie hesitated. Bella let out a small chuckle, something was up.

"I had a small…craving."

"Craving?" I asked, "Craving for what?"

"Elk, well, Elk meat that is. It was so…weird." She blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I found her stuffing her face with raw meat." Bella said.

"Wow," Emmett jeered, "becoming a carnivore are we?"

"That is a good sign." Carlisle said as he climbed down the stairs. He was clutching a large book in his hand, "that means that the babies might take after Jacob more than Nessie's vampire side. And if I'm correct, werewolves have normal pregnancies, am I right Jacob?"

"Uh…yeah." I said, did this mean that it would be fine?

"But they're still growing at an alarming rate!" Bella pushed.

"Well with Nessie, and Jacob as the parents, I think that's to be expected." Carlisle smiled, "Look at their growth genes. I do not however know whether the whole pregnancy will continue at this rate. It's even faster than you, Bella… And we can see the babies with an ultrasound, though it isn't as clear as it should be. But we can see the outlines."

Carlisle's words, again calmed the room slightly, we all trusted his judgment. Alice shuttered slightly behind me, we all turned towards her.

"What's wrong Alice?" Nessie asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Alice said quickly, "I'll be right back!" She said as she sped away. If there was one thing I did know, it was that something was wrong. And whatever it was coming at exactly the wrong time.

**Yes! I know I'm super notty! I make you wait this long and I give you a short chapter with a cliff hanger! Grrrrr....Review and you might find out what happens sooner...*Hint hint wink wink*I have cookies! And pizza!**


	5. Chapter 5Maternal Instincts?

**Hello everyone! Guess what? Another chapter! Yay! I'm back in the groove and striking while the iron is hot! Thank you tall all of you who reviewed! It really did help! This is more of a filler chapter, but I have the next chapter written and ready to post, so give me a ton of reviews and you might get the next chapter tomorrow...*wink wink*So please enjoy and tell me you thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I was in Dreamland a few years ago, and I requested a inspirational dream to start a vampire novel, but Stephenie Meyer took the last one! They were completely out of stock, so I do not own Twilight the lovely Stephenie Meyer does!  
**

**Chapter 5- Maternal instincts**

**NPOV**

Aunt Alice refused to tell anyone what happened. It could have just been a small thing. But everything felt out of proportion right now, so I decided to not worry about it….for now. That night I was forced to go back to my house with a grumpy set of parents. I couldn't believe how different I felt. My hand was continuously sneaking down to the small bump at my abdomen, and feeling it with wonder. I woke up this morning feeling fine, and within the last 10 hours everything had changed. I wondered how long I had a bump. I never did think to check last night, or earlier today. Dad had mostly avoided everyone today, he pretended to be hunting, but everyone knew that's how he dealt with things. By pouting by himself.

My mom put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed then said, "I never thought that I would have to have a 'birds and the bees talk' with you. At least not one about safe sex. I suppose I should have, I've experienced the same situation…" She sighed and reached her hand towards my stomach, "May I?" She asked. I nodded.

She held her hand on the hardened bump and muttered, "I can't believe how…big you are already!" I knew what she meant, it was happening so fast! I couldn't digest the fact that I was pregnant and there was _life_ inside me. But I did know that when I found out, some sort of protective instinct kicked in.

"You know what I used to call you? When I was pregnant?" My mom smiled at the memory.

I shook my head, "What?"

"My little nudger. When I first realized I was pregnant, I felt a faint little kick. And I loved you right then…"

We walked the rest of the way home in a peaceful-like quiet. I wanted Jacob here with me. He had always been there for any little problem all my life. If I fell off a swing, if I was trying to track an animal…And now I needed him more than anything, and everyone wouldn't let him near me at the moment!

I laid down in my room and heard my father enter the house. I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up waiting for the sounds of my parents doing what they _usually _did at night. They must know that I knew by now, they weren't exactly discrete. But tonight they just talked in quiet whispers. After five hours of lying uselessly, I threw the covers off and crept toward the window.

I heard the whispers cut off abruptly and an aggressive whisper from my dad. I froze until I heard my mom, "Just let her go. It's not like anything else can happen. She needs him right now. As much as I hate to admit it…"

Privacy was not something we had in this house. Taking my chance I opened the window and jumped out. I started to run toward the reservation, but surprisingly ¾ of a mile away, Jacob intersected me. He wasn't in wolf form. I stopped and threw myself into his arms.

"Jake…I don't know what to do!" I looked up at him. I smoothed my curls away from my face and kissed my forehead holding my close to his chest.

"We'll get through it Ness." He whispered soothingly. "How did you escape Mr. and Mrs. prison guard anyway?"

I smiled slightly, "My dad heard my thoughts, but my mom held him back for some reason, and I left. It's not like I'm a _child _anymore! My body is legally an adult! I can think for myself!" Suddenly I felt a flutter in womb, like a tiny kick. Jake, who was pressed against me, jumped back in alarm.

"What was that?" He asked in surprise.

"I think…it was one of the babies." I remembered my mom's words _my little nudger._ I smiled and put my hands over my stomach. _My little nudgers…_

Jake moved towards me again and hesitantly placed his hands on my bump. Another kick pressed against my skin. We stood there for a few minutes waiting for another one. A tear landed on my hands that were on top of Jake's. I looked up and found Jacob crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I never really grew up around too much crying. Only Jake and I could cry in the family, aside from Grandpa Charlie, but he never cried. And you don't really see it at school. I had already graduated, I was pretty much done with college with my studies though.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just never thought I would be a father."

"Me neither. Well, a mother that is." We both collapsed underneath a tree and I curled up on his lap, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Well I just wanted to know that you were okay." He said, "You really should get some sleep, you'll need it."

"No, I want to stay." I said.

"You really are just as stubborn as your dad!" He protested jokingly. I laughed at that. _No one _was more stubborn than my father.

I groaned as he helped me up. "I would stay here all night with you if I could Ness, but they'll worry. And we don't want anymore problems with them."

He ran with me to the edge of the trees by my small house. He didn't run as a wolf, I couldn't quite keep up with him when he was transformed. I had my human side to thank for that. Emmett always teased me… He gave me one soft kiss before leaving with a pained expression.

I was truly tired by now, so I climbed back through my window and at once fell into my soft cushions, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep stroking my engagement ring, and holding my stomach that now held what I knew was my whole life.


	6. Chapter 6The insane rollercoaster

**Hello people! So I didn't get THAT many reviews, but I decided to be nice and post the next chapter. I really do like this chapter, I feel like accomplished something. Please review, and thanks like always to those who do review! Please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just filling the empty hole that I have in my chest...Haha  
**

**Chapter 6- Insane realization of a steep roller coaster…great**

JPOV

It was insanely difficult to leave Nessie. It always was, but it was different this time. It was like I now had three different pulls toward her now. I wondered if it was a wolf thing, I couldn't imprint on my own kids after all. Maybe it was just a father thing. I transformed, and felt my legs move powerfully toward home, and immediately heard Leah and Seth's panicky questions.

_What is happening? _Seth asked, _you were supposed to be back hours ago! Carlisle said something was wrong with Renesmee! What the hell happened on that camping trip?_

_Yes what __**happened**__ Jake?_ Leah said as if she knew _exactly _what did happen. The images of our little trip crept into my mind.

_You didn't! _Seth screamed. More thoughts entered, our first kiss, my proposal, in the tent...

_Urgh…just stop right there Jake! I can't believe you! You ask her to marry you and then you instantly go for the big finale? I know that you've felt that way about her for a while, but seriously! _He paused and then added,_ I bet Edward wasn't happy._

_No, he wasn't. _I thought.

_What else happened Jake? _Leah asked, sensing that there was something else troubling me. The image of Nessie on the hospital bed, and the babies on the screen came to me, and then just now when I felt a kick.

_What. The. Hell! Jake how could you! She **is** my step-niece you know! _Seth gasped.

_I didn't mean it to happen Seth! She's my whole life, my love, you should know I would never want to hurt her! It's not like I thought it was possible! You should know how I feel about her, you imprinted... _Seth was silent after mentioning his imprint, he had imprinted on Kila three years ago.

_Didn't you learn anything from Renesmee's birth? _Leah asked exasperatedly. I guess I _didn't_ learn anything.

_Guys, will you please get off my back? I'm a little overwhelmed here! Why don't you get to bed, I'm just going home._

They fell silent, but it was an anxious, uncomfortable silence. They wanted to say something else. I sprinted home and transformed as soon as I was able and walked the rest of the way.

I needed someone right now, to sort through things. I had my own small place just outside the reservation now. It was one of Alice and Esme's "projects" about six years ago, despite my constant protests. But it wouldn't hurt to spend the night with good old dad.

The lights in the house were on. My dad was up. Someone must have told him something was wrong. And why did everyone seem to know something was up? Well, the connections between the tribe and the Cullen's had grown stronger over the past 10 years. Carlisle and my dad were pretty close friends now (if you could call it that), though my dad had resisted at first. And ever sense Charlie and Sue got married, it seemed to tighten the relationships further.

I took a deep breath to expel tension before I opened the door. There he was, watching TV in his wheel chair. He looked up as soon as he heard me enter and turned the TV off.

"Jake, what's going on? I phoned over there to see if you were back yet. Emily went into labor this afternoon. Carlisle said something was going on, he didn't explain." I raised my eyebrows. She had the baby? What a coincidence… This was Sam and Emily's second child, there first, Terence was four now.

"What is it?" I asked wearily as I plopped down on the couch.

"A girl." He said, "Just had her about three hours ago. They named her Audrey." He evaluated me for a second after I had no reaction to the news.

"What's up son?" I stared at the ground, too embarrassed to muster up the courage to tell him.

"Is Ness okay?" At the mention of Nessie I met his eyes.

"Yes, and no." I sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Nessie…Dad, Nessie's pregnant." His eyes grew into the size of golf balls as he stared in shock.

"P-pregnant? How?..."

I chuckled, "Well, I think you know _how_. It happened on the camping trip. I-I didn't meant for this to happen!" I buried my face in my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"So I get some grand children do I?" He smiled. I was surprised that he didn't scorn me.

"You're…okay with it?"

"Jake, think about it. You get something that you never thought you would get, right? Don't tell me that you always thought, before Nessie, that you would have a family someday? I've seen you looking at Sam and Emily with that odd look… I'm happy for you. You're old enough to handle this, so stop acting like you're a little teenager who got there girlfriend pregnant." I took heart from his words. Yes, I did want a family, and I was old enough, it was just Nessie…Was she ready?

"I think it's great Jacob!" He patted my back, "Get ready for the roller coaster. Well, I'm going to bed! You'll have to sleep on the couch if you're staying, Genna is staying the night." Genna was Rachel and Paul's daughter, I wasn't very happy to have Paul as a brother-in-law, but Genna was cute enough. And Rachel was happy. I stared after him, shocked by his abrupt departure.

He yawned and wheeled himself away saying, "Turn the TV off when you're done would you?" Absolutely confused at his unlikely reaction, I reached for the remote and turned the sound on. An old episode of Scrubs was playing. My dad was always good with bad news, and had supported me full heartedly since I was born. But he was just so calm! And I realized that maybe the Cullen's weren't ready, but maybe I was. I wasn't an adolescent, and I was going to take care of Ness _and_ our children like the man-wolf-thing that I was.

I turned the TV off and pulled an old blanket over me, yawning. I crashed as soon as my head hit the lumpy couch pillow.

My dreams were full of nasty images of Bella giving birth to Renesmee, the _real _start of my life that had began with hopelessness and the stench of blood. It then transferred to the first time I looked into Nessie's beautiful big brown eyes, I smiled and stepped closer to embrace her, but she began to change, and then duplicated into two small wolf cups who jumped into my arms and looked up at me with those same eyes, as I stared the russet colored fur melted away to reveal two tiny pale angelic beings. I smiled as I touched there plump lips and silky hair in affection.

I awoke with the sound of rain pounding against the roof.


	7. Chapter 7 Weights

**Okay, yes I know I'm the most horrible updater, but I've really busy, and I've been mostly focusing on my other writing. I'm sorry! Now it's summer I can write more, and you will be seeing more of me! Another thing, I have read over my previous chapters, and I must apologize for my lack of editing! There's tons of spelling errors and ect. and that's not usually how I write. I will try to give decent quality in the future! I hope I still have readers after all that time, and please please REVIEW! I appreciate comments so much! Suggestions are always welcome and I love to hear (or read in this case) opinions! I'm actually surprised I've continued this story, for a while I considered completely redoing the beginning because it does seem to go too fast, and again I apologize profusely for that! But the show will go on, and I'll continue to write more chapters! Thank you lovely readers!**

**Mikay Cullen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did...well maybe I shouldn't reveal all my thoughts.  
**

**Chapter 7 **

**JPOV**

The next morning I awoke with the light touch of fingers tapping my brow. I opened my eyes to find Genna poking me with a small pointer finger, stifling a set of giggles.

"Genna! I was sleeping you know."

"Uncle Jake you snore _really_ loud."

"Oh, well I'm sorry…what time is it anyway?"

"Six, Grandpa told me to wake you up to have you make me breakfast, he said he wants to sleep in."

I grunted, so he was being lazy was he? It took me a second for previous events to rush into my conscious. I sighed and stood up, gathering Genna in my arms and tickling her playfully and nuzzling her stomach, she squirmed screaming, "stop! Stop!" I finally set her down and made my way to the cramped kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her as she sat at the little table.

"Hmmm…pancakes?"

"Sounds good." I said. I spent the next half-hour making Mickey Mouse pancakes and trying to keep her prying fingers away from the hot pan. When they were done, and piled onto the largest plate we had, I set the maple syrup and butter on the table and dug into the large stack of hotcakes. Genna looked a lot like Rachel, especially when she ate, she was so meticulous (unlike Paul), the way she brushed her long black hair back, and very carefully stuck the cut-up pieces of deliciousness into her mouth. I chuckled a little at the thought, Rachel had taught her seven-year-old well.

"Good?" I asked as I shoved almost a whole pancake into my mouth.

"Yes!" She said with a delighted grin. I smiled back and quickly finished my breakfast. I felt as if I was seeing Genna in a whole new light this morning. Soon, I would have my own kids to make breakfast for. Would I even make a good dad? My resolution I had made with myself last night seemed oddly unrealistic. The only kid I had really ever taken care of was Nessie growing up, but she was so mature, more like an adult. Would my kids develop at a normal pace? I didn't even have a job really, I sometimes found small things I could do for money, but most the time I lived like an animal, hunting and using what I had. There was no way I couldn't rely on the Cullen family to pay for my own kids and soon to be wife. I had to find a job. Soon.

The sound of dad's wheel chair scraping the ground cut off my thoughts.

"I thought you were going to sleep in." I said looking up.

"I did, sort of. Thought it would be good for you to have some practice with the kid." So his thoughts had been in the same league as mine.

"Thanks then."

"So, Jake do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked jokingly.

"I haven't really had time to think about that sort of thing. I could have both for all I know."

"Both?" He asked in confusion.

"We think that its twins." I said almost embarrassingly.

"Wow…twins? You didn't mention that. That definitely makes a difference." He replied, a little awestruck.

"I suppose I should head over there." I said as I got up and placed my plate in the sink.

Dad nodded thoughtfully, "you should."

"Jake? Who's having twins?" Genna asked. Her black eyes peered up in curiosity.

"I am." I said.

"Really? Cool, you're going to be a daddy!"

"Yeah, you'll have some cousins." Dad said.

"Yay!" She shrieked. I laughed a little uncomfortably and held out my arms for a hug. She ran forward and squeezed me tightly with her young arms.

"I'll see you later." I told her. She ran back to her breakfast, and I headed out the door.

**NPOV**

Grandpa Carlisle had done some tests this morning and was surprised to find that my belly had not grown since yesterday evening. He had been expecting at least an inch of growth. That seemed to relieve most of the family. It certainly was a relief for me! Maybe it would be a somewhat normal pregnancy. I had been sitting on the sofa for the last hour, and no one had said one word. The house was so quiet. I could hardly stand it.

I was ecstatic when Jake walked through the door. He seemed a little distraught. I ran forward and hugged him. He returned the embrace eagerly. I touched his cheek and showed him my boredom of the past hour.

"Sorry I wasn't here, I made breakfast for Genna this morning.

"So you stayed the night with your dad? Or Paul and Rachael?"

"Dad's. How are they?" He asked touching my abdomen gently.

"Good. They haven't grown since yesterday."

"Wait…is that bad?" He asked.

"No! It means that they're not growing abnormally fast." I watched him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where's your dad?" He asked.

"In the study with Grandpa, I think."

"We need to talk to him, come on." He took my hand and led me up the stairs I followed reluctantly. There was no telling how my dad would react to whatever it was Jake wanted to talk about. We didn't have to knock, my dad met us at the door.

"Come in Jacob." He said gloomily. Jake pulled me in with him, and stared at dad. Grandpa looked up as we entered.

"I want Ness to move in with me." Jake said quickly. I gasped a little in surprise.

"I know…" Dad said, closing his eyes. "I was thinking that you might say that, I don't exactly want Nessie to leave, but it does seem… inevitable."

"Yes… I intend to take care of my children, I want you to know that." Jake said fiercely. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, I felt so safe with Jake.

"I'm getting a job, and I'll support them. And, if it's okay with Renesmee I would like to marry her, as soon as I can."

"Oh, Jake!" I launched myself at him and he caught me, giving me another bear hug.

"All right Jacob. I trust you." Dad said. My heart warmed at these words. Dad started to cry, the way a vampire cries. His chest convulsed slightly and his eyes shimmered, his expression pained. I ran at him next, he held me tightly, I patted his back as we both cried in each others arms.

"My little girl." He muttered.

"Dad, I love you." I whispered between sobs.

"I love you too sweet heart, sorry, I just never thought you would grow up this fast…" We held onto each other for a long time, in which grandpa and Jacob stepped out to give us some privacy. We broke away and sat on the black leather couch, holding hands.

"Dad, I'm scared." I told him. His topaz eyes reached into mine with pure love, no matter how good my dad was at sulking, he was my dad, and he loved me more than anything. He stroked my curly locks tenderly as he said, "Renesmee, I know this is really scary for you, but it will be fine. I've done it, so has your mother. You're strong, and you have your whole family, and Jake to help you. You're not my baby anymore." I reached out and touched my palm to his cheek, sending my gratitude through my thoughts, but he all ready knew.

"Now, let's go find your mother and get things settled." He said gently. I took his hand, and walked with him, reassured. I had such loving parents. They had done so much for me, and that seemed to lift at least half the world off my shoulders.

**What do you think? I got a little fluffy toward the end...Review?**


End file.
